tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bash and Dash
Bash and Dash *'Built': 1892 *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': April 1960 Bash and Dash are fun loving steam engine twins from Misty Island. Bio Bash and Dash are mischievous twins who always finish each other's sentences. They were sent to Misty Island because they were naughty on the Mainland, but now they always try to do their best for the Fat Controller. In the fifteenth season, Toby became good friends with Bash and tried to find him a home on Sodor. Emily also became friends with Dash. In the sixteenth season, they, along with Ferdinand, were sad because Ol' Wheezy was broken. They later laughed at Spencer when he did not know that Stafford was not with him. Persona Bash and Dash are the whacky, mischievous Logging Loco twin engines who know each other so well that they can often finish the others' sentences. They are fuelled by wood and oil, instead of coal. They were originally sent to Misty Island for being naughty. Living in an environment without proper rules, authority, or society, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand live for fun, silly games, and playing about in the chaotic, consequence-free Logging Camp and the dense Jobi forests of Misty Island. Often, they were easily distracted, reckless, and got very little work done and, when they did, it was in a particularly silly, whacky, or questionable manner. However, after Thomas wound up on Misty Island, later managing to make his way back to Sodor, the twins were welcomed to the railway by the Fat Controller. The Logging Locos' outlook has now changed and they all try to be Really Useful engines. Instead of aspiring to only goof around, they are now keen to help the Sodor engines and learn about the proper way of doing things, the values of good behaviour, and forming new friendships with others. Although sometimes Bash, Dash and Ferdinand may be baffled by concepts that are unfamiliar to them, due to living in isolation on Misty Island for some time, they attempt to assimilate new prospects, take part, and strengthen their friendships with the Sodor engines and their reputation of being really fun. Joining in or even trying to recreate these previously unfamiliar social quirks helps the kooky Logging Locos learn about the world around them, the virtues and graces of others, and how to appreciate and understand new things to help them be Really Useful. Although they will always be fun-loving and may raise the eyebrows of some of the bigger engines as they lark about with their work, the Logging Locos' new-found respect for considering others and learning and applying everyday rules, values, and behaviours helps them to learn and draw from the Sodor engines and the sensibilities of society, the world around them, and maturing into Really Useful engines to make the Fat Controller proud. Basis Bash and Dash are based on the Bear Harbor Lumber Company's locomotive #1. This type of engine is known as a "gypsy", which had a special yarding mechanism at the engine's front, allowing it to haul logs when the gear is engaged. However, Bash and Dash's yarding mechanism is behind their cabs instead of their fronts, their driving gears and brakes have been removed entirely, and they have screwlink couplings. Their cabs appear much sturdier, as opposed to the "open" cab that their real life counterpart possesses. Liveries Bash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted slate grey and his cab and dome are painted amber. Dash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted amber and his cab and dome are painted slate grey. They both have a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on the right sides of their cabs. Appearances Voice Actors Bash: * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Masayasu Wakabayashi (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Robert Missler (Germany) * Leszek Zduń (Poland) * Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Latin America) * Dor Srugo (Israel) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) Dash: * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * William Hope (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Toshiaki Kasuga (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Michael Bideller (Germany) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland) * Carlo Vázquez (Latin America) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * César Díaz Capilla (Spain) Trivia * Bash and Dash can run on either wood or oil. * Due to the excessive modifications from their original prototype, neither Bash nor Dash would be able to run in real life; there is no visible means as to how their cylinders turn their wheels at all. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) * Capsule Collection * Boss (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Minis (Dash-classic, racing and creature; Bash-classic, neon and sports) Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue248.png|Bash and Dash in Misty Island Rescue File:MistyIslandRescue149.png|Bash, Dash and Ferdinand File:MistyIslandRescue153.png|Bash with Ferdinand File:MistyIslandRescue198.png File:MistyIslandRescue199.png File:MistyIslandRescue234.png File:MistyIslandRescue235.png File:MistyIslandRescue384.png File:MistyIslandRescue431.png File:MistyIslandRescue449.png|Bash and Dash with Gordon and James File:Thomas'CrazyDay14.png|Bash and Dash with Ferdinand at Knapford in the fourteenth season File:Thomas'CrazyDay19.png|Thomas and Bash File:Thomas'CrazyDay22.png File:JumpingJobiWood!55.png File:JumpingJobiWood!67.png File:StopthatBus!54.png|Bash and Dash in the fifteenth season File:TobyAndBash38.png File:TobyAndBash48.png|Toby and Bash File:EmilyandDash9.png|Bash's whistle File:EmilyandDash22.png|Dash's whistle File:EmilyandDash24.png File:EmilyandDash31.png File:EmilyandDash71.png HappyHiro51.png HappyHiro57.png HappyHiro58.png HappyHiro64.png File:LetItSnow20.png File:LetItSnow26.png Ol'WheezyWobbles35.png|Bash and Dash in the sixteenth season File:WelcomeStafford61.png|Dash File:WelcomeStafford62.png|Bash File:TheChristmasTreeExpress23.png File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Bash, Dash, Thomas and Harold File:BashandDashpromo.png File:BashandThomaspromo.png|Bash and Thomas promo File:Bashpromo2.png File:Dashpromo2.png File:Bashpromo.png File:Dashpromo.png File:BashandDashHead-onPromo.png|Bash and Dash front promo (Note, their faces are swapped) File:Head-OnBashPromo.png|Head-on promo of Bash File:Head-OnDashPromo.png|Head-on promo of Dash File:NotSoFast,BashandDash!1.png|Bash and Dash as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:MistyIslandRescueBook4.png|Bash and Dash as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:BashandDashBasis.jpg|Bash and Dash's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBashandDash.png|2010 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Bash.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Bash File:WoodenRailway2013Dash.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Dash File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|Take-n-Play Bash File:Take-n-PlayBash2013.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play Bash File:Take-N-PlayBash2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play Bash File:Take-n-PlayDash.png|2011 Take-n-Play Dash File:Take-n-PlayDash2013.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play Dash File:Take-n-PlayDash2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play Dash File:TOMYDash.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Dash File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|TrackMaster Bash File:TrackMasterDash.jpg|TrackMaster Dash File:TrackMasterBashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Bash the Logging Loco File:TrackmasterPrototypeBashTheLoggingLoco.jpg|Prototype Bash the Logging Loco File:TrackMasterDashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Dash the Logging Loco File:TrackmasterPrototypeDashTheLoggingLoco.jpg|Prototype Dash the Logging Loco File:TrackMasterBashwithBlueBolsterWagon.jpg|TrackMaster Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon File:TrackMasterDashwithBrownVan.jpg|TrackMaster Dash with Brown Van File:TrackMasterCrashnRepairBash.png|TrackMaster Crash n Repair Bash File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairBash(Crashed).jpg File:CollectibleRailwayBash.jpg|Collectible Railway Bash File:CollectibleRailwayDash.jpg|Collectible Railway Dash File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Wind-Up Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Wind-Up Dash File:MinisClassicBashPrototype.jpg|Minis Prototype Bash File:MinisClassicBash.jpg|Minis Bash (Classic) File:MinisNeonBash.JPG|Minis Bash (Neon) File:MinisPrototypeNeonBash.jpg|Minis Bash (Neon prototype) File:MinisClassicDashPrototype.jpg|Minis Prototype Dash File:MinisClassicDash.jpg|Minis Dash (Classic) File:MinisRacerDash.png|Minis Dash (Racers prototype) File:MinisRacerDash.jpg|Minis Dash (Racers) File:MinisCreatureDash.png|Minis Dash (Creature) File:MinisSportsBash.png|Minis Dash (Sports) File:BashasMermaidMan (1).png|Minis (SpongeBob Squarepants; Mermaid Man) Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:Misty Island Category:North Western Railway Category:International engines